Pay Attention Please
by gayfic33
Summary: When Kendall is forced to work on a project with Jett, Kendall will do whatever it takes to make Jett pay attention to him and the project.


It was the middle of their green week project and Kendall was so over the way Jett was acting, unable to get him to do any work.

"Jett we really need to think of an idea now," Kendall says in Jett apartment, flipping through the textbook.

As Jett walks into the room Kendall holds back laughter from the two blue polos Jett is wearing, and that they both have the collar popped up. Just as Jett walks into the living room, and Kendall is finally ready to get the project done, Jett sees himself in the mirror on the wall and walks over to it.

"Damn! I'm looking especially amazing today!" Jett winks at himself and begins moving one strand of his hair at a time.

"Jett we really need to get started." Jett doesn't look over, say anything, or even look like he heard Kendall. "Come on man!" Kendall walks over to Jett and tries pulling his arm, but is surprised when Jett doesn't even move an inch. "We need to start the project," Kendall says slowly letter by letter, but Jett doesn't even seem to see Kendall in the background of the mirror.

"You know, I have both my hair and face insured," Jett says and it just pisses off Kendall.

Kendall waves his hand in front of the mirror, but Jett is still not phased one bit. Kendall then grabs the textbook and throws it hard at the ground in front of Jett, his eyes not even flinching. As Kendall bends to the ground to grab the book, he sees that Jett has a huge boner just from looking at himself. Just then Kendall thinks of the most brilliant idea to make Jett move his butt. Kendall gets onto his knees in front of Jett and simply puts his hands onto Jett's bulge. Kendall is just beside himself that Jett doesn't even notice him doing that. He looks up to see Jett still smiling at himself and popping his collars.

"You know… I've been thinking about adding a third shirt to this outfit, what do you think? Would it look weird?" Before Kendall can even fathom what to say, Jett responds to himself. "Of course it wouldn't look weird! I look great in everything!" Jett laughs as he begins playing with his hair again.

"Fine!" Kendall shouts. "Let's see if you can ignore me when I do this!" Kendall is pissed and will not let Jett win.

Kendall begins unbuckling Jett's belt and whips it off so quick he snaps a belt loop. Kendall unzips Jett's jeans and pulls them down, his bulge popping out through his boxers. Kendall takes a deep breath, quickly reconsidering what he is about to do before he looks up at Jett's smug face and quickly decides to continue. Kendal grabs the boxers and pulls them down. Kendall is immediately astonished at the enormous erect penis popping out. Kendall believes it's at least nine inches as it is only a few inches from the wall when Jett is a good foot away. Kendall touches Jett's penis, it being solid and sturdy. Kendall then takes a deep breath before taking the penis into his mouth. Kendall coughs at first as the penis touches the back of his throat, but then it begins to feel surprisingly pleasant.

"You know Kendall… as I have said many times before… you should really do something with your hair! It's just so atrocious!" Jett begins moving his eyebrows, making sexy faces to himself. "At least use some kind of product.

Though Jett doesn't seem to notice still, Kendall doesn't want to give up and begins sucking on Jett's penis. He bobs his head back and forth while also sliding his tongue around the shaft. The longer he continues this, the more Kendall realizes that he actually likes the taste and feeling. He notices that his own penis is becoming hard just while doing this. Just a minute into this and Jett quickly begins to shoot out cum. Kendall is completely surprised, expecting another ten minutes of this at least… and is kind of sad that he doesn't get to continue. That is until he tastes Jett's cum. To Kendall, Jett's cum tastes like the caramel inside a bar of chocolate… which is one of Kendall's favorite things. He chugs down the cum like the Slurpee contests he has with the boys. Just as he finishes, Kendall realizes what is going on. He looks up to see Jett doesn't even notice him. Kendall immediately takes Jett's penis out of his mouth and slowly begins zipping his pants up, trying to make sure Jett doesn't notice. Once done Kendall sneaks away and back onto the couch.

"Next time try licking my balls," Jett says, stunning Kendall, as he walks over and sits next to Kendall on the couch. "So what's this project thing about?" Jett runs a hand through Kendall's hair as Kendall sits there with his mouth open in utter shock.


End file.
